Lovers Dream
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: The wages of war cast shadows upon the kingdom of Hyrule as the love between the Hero and his Princess hangs in the balance. Through the sleepless night, prayers are whispered that one day they will be together once again at least in their dreams.


**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Well I decided to write at least one more Zelda fic before I decide that I am tried of writing...not that I'll get bored anytime soon I just thought that it's time to write one more Zelda fic.

This fic will be a LOT different from my first Zelda fics, the last time I wrote one was about a year and half ago through that time I have improved my writing skills and styles. I base most of my fic on songs that I can see deal with the characters.

**_Summary:_** The wages of war cast shadows upon the kingdom of Hyrule as the love between the Hero and his Princess hangs in the balance. Through the sleepless night, prayers are whispered that one day they will be together once again at least in their dreams. (One-shot)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Lovers Dream**_

-

-

-

-

-

_Some say that we just live in dreams, that our lives are fulfilled through the ideas and inspirations of our imaginations. Love is brought forth through the delicate process of a lovers dream, but if that is true then why are we force to separate from the ones we love so much? To be left behind to pray for their safety...why are we left here to be haunted of their memory never knowing if we will see them again?_

_Love is a force that holds mankind together and yet we use the sword to conquer our own flesh in battle, to see who is the stronger. The ones we hold dear leave and are never able to promise a safe return...but he promise me we will see each other again...even if only my dreams._

The night was crisp with the fragrance of rain in the air, the dew settle elegantly on the forest floor. The sun now died upon the soil of the ground and night had covered the earth like a blanket keeping it warm.

The Kokiri forest sprung alive with the firefly dance royally around the crystal pond deep within the enchanted forest. The faeries fluttered lightly in the soft breeze, giggling and chanting their sweet songs. The serenity of the night was perfect among many nights...this place was always beautiful, a comforting place for those who were weak in spirit.

In fact the forest was a contrast to the real world around them. Out there were the war cries and blood thirst screams of thousands of innocence. It was nearly 8 years ago when torment broke through into Hyrule. A bloody war that grew more powerful by the minute as time went on.

A cry broke through the serene peace that laid thick within the forest, a young woman huddled beside the pond. Her hair was as golden as the sun but through the eyes of the moon it gave a pale color to match her flawless skin. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as she watched every single one of them fall into the calm pond disturbing it's train of thought as it reflected her broken reflection.

Her whimpers were mere gasps of breathe as she thought on what had happened...her life, her love, her desires were stolen from her this day eight years ago. A hand went to wipe the stray tear that fell from her eye lids...she missed his touch, how he would kiss away all her tears and hold her close for protection.

His eyes held courage yet love all in one, his messy blond hair covered his gorgeous blue eyes...eyes that would either freeze a soul or melt their heart...it had melted hers. She loved him and he was forced to go into battle for her to ensure her protection. Well she didn't want it anymore, she only wanted to hold him in her arms once again. To take in his scent that haunted her dreams. Funny how all her dreams led her here...to the Kokiri forest!

This forest held many memories to both of them, their secrets, their dreams, and their hopes all haunted this place just like his presences...maybe that's why she kept coming back to this place...for it was here that they shared their future...

_**Flashback **_

"Can I look yet?" a giggle escaped her lips as her eyes were blinded by his large hand, with his other he led her where this secret place was located.

"Not yet, but we are almost there" his whisper made a warm tingling feeling run down her spine and she had to surpass a giggle from the simple request. She felt the ground below her, the basis on which she stood was grass and that could only mean they had left the palace to her relief.

A proper princess was always raised within the castle walls. Never were to poor and the...as they say filthy common folk lived. At times she remembered fighting with her father that common folk once saved Hyrule, only to be waved off like it wasn't important and that was

what bugged her. Her father owed his life and Hyrule to the sages and our hero.

The scent of new spring dew filled her nostrils and she found herself smiling. "Are we there?" she asked more softly seriously wanting to see where she was.

"Yes, now open your eyes" he whispered removing his hand from her eyes.

The sight that she beheld was so breath taking. She found herself surrounded by lavender trees in full bloom, faeries dances above the canopy opening as frogs played on the water lily pads that laid gently on the pond. Mist covered the green lush grass on the peeking of roses were seen through it mystical appearance.

"Oh Link it's so beautiful...where did you ever find this place?" the wind caressed her pale cheek blowing her sun gold hair gently like silk.

"This is where I come to meditate and to strengthen my skills with the sword" Link confessed proudly clueless to the fact that Zelda frowned at this.

"How could one bring weapons into a place this enchanted?" she wondered more to herself but Link also heard her comment.

Shaking off her question, telling herself it is rude to judge what Link does for the people of Hyrule. She was truly happy he had shared such a place with her. Before she turned her head to face Link once again a beautiful vision of a rose was forced in front of her.

"But tonight I come here not to practice...I come her to share my treasures with you" Link smiled at Zelda's blush. He had learned from watching her that she loved sweet talk that came

from true lips.

"Why me?" she asked confused "Why would want to share such a wonderful thing with someone who forced you away from your childhood, who made you see hate at a young age...how?" she asked almost sadden from her own questioning.

"You were also the one who gave me my childhood back and as for the hate in the world, we can never escape from that, as long as people live hate will live" Link took her hand in his, his eyes shone with truth and determination. He was so kind to forgive her like that...what was he

doing to her?

"I love you Zelda" his voice cut into her concentration, her once again met his. She was so scared all of a sudden, where was the courage that she was told she had?

"W-What!" She asked lower then a whisper

"You asked why I wanted to share this with you...well...I love you" he smiled caressing her hair as it fluttered in the wind.

All went blank for Zelda, her mind had shut down with the sound of his voice and her heart felt like it was soaring through the air...all she could remember was that her lips had met his.

_**End of Flashback **_

She slowly dipped her hand in the cold water that she stared desperately into. He had made her happy that day. Their love grew from that point on. There was not one day that they were apart, he was always there for her and her for him. It was like a wonderful dream.

But even dreams have to come to an end.

The war that lasted eight years, left she in a shattered mess. He was their hero he was there to serve and protect the people of Hyrule, but she wanted him to stay with her and not fight.

Maybe she was being selfish...but was she really? They would never understand what they had going for them. The promises they made to each other and hopes of eternal union ship.

The people would bow there heads in false affection for their fallen hero before getting up and forgetting about him as fast as they came in to him in hope he would protect them. They were the selfish ones not her.

Their dreams were to be together forever, just her and him.

_**Flashback **_

The soft grass felt good against her clothed skin. She had come back to the mystical place with Link. A cotton cloth was placed over the ground covering them from the bugs that inhabited the soil. Fruit was scattered across the cloth as wine was poured in the crystal glasses. Once again the laughter was heard as breeze carried it forth through the forest.

Zelda's blue eyes scanned the heavens taking in their beauty that was generously given to them. Link laid beside her in his own world, the summer day was hot...perfect for a picnic.

"Zelda? Why do I love you so much?" he whispered to himself but had caught the attention of the blond beside him.

"Why do I love you?" she smiled at his boyish grin as he shrugged his shoulders "I'll tell you. It's because you were the only one who understood...the only one who had taken the time to listen to me. You are so caring and you would risk your life for anything you knew that was right" she smiled

Zelda leaned up on her elbows before placing a delicate kiss on his lips. The taste of strawberries and kiwi filled her taste buds as she found he had taken control of the innocent kiss deepening it into a lustful kiss. Both wanted to taste the other, both ravished the others mouth the taking in all of the lover.

Breaking apart was the most difficult process that they had ever found possible, but when they did their breaths came in deep gasp. Their lips were swollen from they actions before as they watched each others movements.

"Will you marry me Zelda?" Link asked through gasps of breath. He silently got to his feet and look seriously down at Zelda. Her eyes were wide before she abruptly shot up. With the shock of Zelda's reaction Link hardly had time to catch her. Before both knew it they fell backwards into the cold pond.

Link's head shot through the surface of the water, shock written all over his features. He went to help Zelda but before he got the chance he was glomped once again.

"Yes Link I will marry you" Zelda squealed in delight and all Link could do was smile.

_**End of Flashback **_

That day was the most happiest day of her life, they laughed and she even cried, they rode off throughout Hyrule on Epona then back to the palace where she would tell her father of her engagement.

It seemed that nothing would ever separate them from each other. They would get married and have a family in the palace and he then would not just be the hero of Hyrule but the Prince.

Their lives would be happy in the others arms, when one would cry the other would hold them tight, when one felt like dancing the other would follow suit. When rainy days descend upon the land they would be there to keep the other comfort.

The was that gloomy day eight years ago

_**Flashback **_

Her sleepy eyes opened softly to the sound of something shuffling around in her room. "Link what are you doing?" she asked trying to surpass a yawn.

"Just go back to sleep Zelda, I must attend a emergency meeting" he replied almost roughly as he swiftly threw on his green tunic.

"Emergency! What's happening!" She jumped out of bed and confronted Link. There was never anything that called emergency meeting, sure there were meeting held for things that needed to be dealt with but not emergency's not since...the triforce battle.

"Stay out of it Zelda, I don't want you to get hurt" He growled at his own frustrations

"Get hurt? Link what is going on?" she asked as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he flinched away before facing her from his side of the bed.

**"I don't know Zelda, we are suppose to tell me that!"** he yelled before going over to the closet retrieving his sword. He looked back to see Zelda's eyes wide with confusion.

"Your father had asked me to led his soldiers to battle in the a far of country, I will be gone for I don't know how long" Link sighed as he defeated slummed down on the bed.

"Your going to war? No you can't go. What will I do without you?" tears stung the sides of her eyes.

"Yes I was called to war for Hyrule, it's my job to protect them. You must rule these people since your father is ill" Link commanded her like a parent would do for their child.

"But Link, when will I see you again?" Zelda knew tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care she loved Link and didn't want to see him leave her live and never know if he will come back for her...in one piece.

"I don't know Zelda I-" Link started but was interrupted by Zelda

"It's not fair! Get someone else to led the troops! I'll ask daddy he will surely agree with this...I can't lose you Link not since you came into my life" Zelda cried into the palm of her hands, her legs gave out on her as she fell to the floor. Loud sobs were heard through the room.

"Zelda?" she felt his hands on her shoulders as his voice had softened with her tears "You know that I love you and you know I would do anything to protect you...so please I need to protect you with the rest of Hyrule. Please forgive me but I must led"

Link took Zelda in a warm embrace hugging her deeply not able to let her go. She just wanted to stay this way forever, this had just made it more difficult to say goodbye.

"I love you Zelda, just remember I'll always be with you" he whispered in her ear as he laid a tender kiss there.

"I love you too Link but please just don't leave me" Zelda sobbed, she clutched onto his tunic for dear live.

"I'll come back for you, I promise in our sacred place" he smiled and kissed away her tears. Zelda looked up at him with the tears the flooded her eyes.

"In the forest? We haven't been there in years" Link smiled once again and kissed her forehead.

"But I'll be there when your alone, and when I return I will say 'I've come for you'" he

whispered. Their lips touched once again, if not for the last time.

_**End of Flashback **_

Her finger swirled around the serene pond. Yes she now waits there for him every night. His return was what kept her going. He had promised to come back to her to met her here, so now she waits.

The faeries glided upon the water like it was glass, their beauty gave this place it's enchanting spell that left all who entered in awe. Their light glided her here every day for the last eight years

waiting for him.

Even when they said he's never coming back

_**Flashback **_

"I'm sorry Queen Zelda" the solider bowed his head down low

The former princess of Hyrule had taken the thrown shortly after her father died from his failing health, all responsibility was left in her hands an the last thing she needed to hear was this soldiers words.

**"What do you mean he was never found!"** Zelda growled at the fearful solider, her rage was at it's full height.

"W-well we were on a order to attack the surrounding army...L-Link was in the front f-fold and when the bloody battle was over Link was not one we found among others...were afraid he was killed in battle and taken back to the enemy leader as a trophy" the Soldier back up a bit at the steaming Queen.

**"I don't care for your details! Was there any proof of his death?"** this conversation was slowly killing her as she had to try and hide her tears.

"Well no, but his body was not found among the dead or the living soldiers...I'm sorry you highness"

**"GET OUT!"** Zelda roared, this was to much for her to handle.

The solider was quick to leave in a hurry, but who wouldn't be? Zelda sat on her thrown and immediately began to weep with the news.

"Zelda hun" Zelda looked through her tears to see Impa there beside her. "Link did this for you and the people of Hyrule, he would not want you to cry over him but be strong for him"

**"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? LEAVE ME"** with that Zelda ran like she had never ran before. Through the stable yard where once Link was found cleaning Epona but quickly forgot about cleaning when Zelda came in his view only wearing a silk bed gown.

She ran through the town where Link and her went shopping and found themselves dancing in the middle of the crowded streets. She ran through the fields were they would go horse back riding through the setting sun. She just ran.

Shortly after she came to a stop at their sacred place. Zelda fell upon the ground and cried all the tears she had.

"Please Link don't leave me...Please you p-promised to come for m-me" she sobbed, her teeth were clenched with pain and heartache..." Please don't leave me"

_**End of Flashback **_

Now she came back here every night hoping he would return to her and love her like he did before he left for this damned war.

Tears leaked from her blue liquid pools as she tried to shield her pain stricken face from the world. But no matter how many nights she came here, he never came back for her.

The faeries watched the crying princess in sorrow they knew she came here to mourn over her lose, and they tried to ease her suffering but love was very powerful and found difficult to mend what had been torn.

Suddenly the faeries lifted from the seats, fluttering all around...something had disturbed the serenity of the forest. It was left unnoticed to the weeping Queen as she continued to cry loudly.

"You promised you would come back...why did you lie to me!" she cried slamming her fists into the soil. Her soft blond hair sprayed across the green grass as she bent her head down to the ground.

"Why did you leave me?" she cried softly

There was never any hope of seeing him again, she should give up in coming for him, he was dead she knew that in her heart. For her heart had broken in two that day when they told her they never found him.

_"I never left you Zelda"_ the whisper in the wind caught her attention as her head shot up at the sound. whipping her head around her eyes bet with moonlight blue eyes.

_"I've come for you"_ he whispered, his blond hair blew gently in the breeze. He was true to his promise.

She jumped up in a hurry rushing to his side, was he truly hear for him. She looked up at his smiling face as he stretched out his hand_. "Take my hand"_ he softly commanded

She loved him, and he did return to her. As she smiled she reached forth and took his hand. The symbol of the triforce burnt into their hands glowed with furious passion as they both were now surrounded with light.

He smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her lips and whispered _"Were home"_

If this was a dream she never wanted to be waken from it for the reason that when her eyes open he would not be there.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** So did you like? Hate? Yes there is a lot of flashbacks but they are the things that tell the story...and yes it is a full deep romance with lots of angst. Please R & R


End file.
